Love Out Loud
by singasongthatnooneelseknows
Summary: The first part of the Love out Loud is going to be a jump around short stories I'm going to me working on a main story when I get all the short stories out of the way


To give you all an understanding what I've done

Loir's and Leni's age range: Seventeen, Eighteen, Nineteen, Twenty

Lori is still the oldest,

Is 5 ft/10 In With a DD bra size with an hourglass figure that can leave a man or women drooling for more, her normal hairstyle in the back is slanting a little bit more to the left not much an inch half other than that she still the same, she wears a white undone button up shirt with pink lining with a little blue flowers mixed in other than that her word robe is still the same a little lose to hide her figure not because she embarrass she saves it for special occasions, she has a little habit of mimicking Leni's movement at the most random of times, and she is a little bit calmer doesn't fly off the handlebar that easy. She works as a manager at a slowly dying furniture store

She still dating Bobby but lately things have been getting edgy they needing their time apart, they still text and call each other go on a date every now and then, which always be one of those she chose a date when he chooses the date and they do whatever the other wants to do on the date,

Leni is still second oldest

Is 6 ft even DDD bra size. An even out hourglass figure that can stop traffic, her hair in the back is slanting an inch half to the right she wears the same aqua green summer dress but she has a sash tied around her waist not tightly she hides her figure because she believes that kind of stuff is for lovers, she has a little habit of mimicking Lori's movement at the most random of times. Other than that she is still the loving ditz with a scary natural strong sturdy body being the first of the powerhouse of the family, she working at the mall if you mistake her for owning it you can be forgiven because she might as well own the mall

She is dating a guy named Greg, he's a bodybuilder teddy bear with a low self a stem when it comes to his intelligence he has an average intelligence not bad for a meathead acutely and he makes this popping noise every time he says a word that starts with the letter P, and he enjoys the spotlight treatment so he's more than happy to help Leni with her fashion shows

Luna's age range: Sixteen, Seventeen, Eighteen, Nineteen

Is 5 ft/8 in with a DD bra size figure eight figure, her hair is shaved away from her she sporting a lazy Mohawk, that's spiky in the back. She wearing fishnet stockings and a leather vest other than that her wardrobe is still the same, she hides her figure behind her baggy clothing not because she's ashamed or shy, more for the fun of the surprise

She is dating a guy named Rob or Rov either or. Rob is the manager of the band Luna is part of, he's a professional he knows how to keep his business life and personal life separate even if he's dating the lead guitarist, but he also knows when to lighten up and let loose, he has himself a bit of a short temper on a bad day

Luan's age range: Fifteen, Sixteen, Seventeen, Eighteen

Is 5 ft/8 in with a DD bra size with a slightly smaller than Luna figure eight figure, she's no longer wearing the scrunchy but she still keeps it around her wrists or her ankle depending on the day, her braces are off, her yellow plaid skirt is replaced by a burnt orange skirt with yellow petals around the rim of the skirt and a burnt yellow something similar to a poncho to hide her figure, she wants people laughing at her jokes not drooling over what they can't have

She is dating a guy named **Sh** aun **I** gne **M** ent **M** ortic **y** or Shimmy for short, he hates being call Shimmy but no matter how much he protests everyone calls him Shimmy. He is a tightwad that looks like he never smiles in his life or has he even developed emotion at all the only person who has ever been able to get him to crack a smile is Luan, he has an annoying robot voice which is very funny sounding if you can make him laugh

Lynn's age range: Fourteen, Fifteen, Sixteen, Seventeen

Is 5 ft/5 in with CC bra size with a slender well tone figure, her hair grew more to the point where the ponying she normally wore couldn't keep Howe hair out of the way so she had Lori braided it and twirl the braid into a bun and she uses a bandanna to keep it out of the way, she swapped out her red and white shirt with the number one on it for a complete red shirt with white letters on the back that reads "I'm number 1 why don't you come and find out why" other than that she still the same. She has been trying to become part of a sports team, but is having no luck at it she works as a part-time trainer

She is dating a guy named Paul, he's a massive want-to-be sports star an all talk and no walk Jock, he makes a better cheerleader than anything. He understands plays strategy formation and so on so forth but when it time to put it into play it's like watching someone trying to run on a miserably slippery surface and trying to help him you'll find out about his EGO

Lincoln's age range: Thirteen, Fourteen, Fifteen, Sixteen

Is 5 ft/11 in with a well tone muscular slender figure which all ways leaves him underestimate in the strength department and he doesn't boast about being the second powerhouse that can go toe to toe evenly match with Leni, he still is the gentle guy he has always has been despite the power boost he got when he turns thirteen, but if by chance you do succeed in angering him you better stay out of arm length of him. His Snow White hair is still the same a little longer in the back his sideburns are gone other than that it still the same. He's normally wearing a loosely fitting blue tank top, an orange t-shirt that's ripped in half in the front over the top of tank top, and he wears Cargo shorts or pants depending on the weather and temperature that are a size or two too big he keeps them up with a belt

He is single not as if there hasn't been any little missy that caught his eye or peeked his interest it's just he's been going through some emotional turmoil that makes him a lot more volatile and short-tempered than he normally is, he's gotten little bit rougher with his sisters do to this

Lucy's age range: Twelve, Thirteen, Fourteen, Fifteen

Is 4 ft/ 11in her B.W.H development start to be noticed when she is fourteen, she is a BB cup size and still growing with a slender figure, she shortens her hair in the front not hiding her eyes anymore reveling her emotionless crystal blue eyes that you can see shine in the dark she no longer wear stocking, instead black knee-high boots a black skirt with one white heart that covers the rest of her legs, she wears a short white shirt with a black heart in the center of it with white fishnet lining connecting her shirt to her skirt, this is when she's fourteen when she's thirteen and twelve she is the way she normally is

She dating a guy named James. She was at one point dating Rocky, but due to his big brother trying to take advantage of their relationship so he can get closer to Lynn, ended their sensitive relationship with a screeching halt and a crashing end. James is lazy gothic guitarist who likes to take Lucy's poems and turns them into music, he's the only guy dating one Lincoln's sister that actually gets along with him, he has a high respect for Lincoln

Lana's and Lola's age range: Eleven, Twelve, Thirteen, Fourteen

Lana is 4 ft/7 in her B.W.H is still developing, traded her pigtail for a ponytail other than that she still the tomboy, maintenance woman in the making, messy, animals loving little missy she has always been

Lola is 4 ft/6 in her BWH is still developing, her pageant career is still booming, in her downtime, she works as a model for seasonal fashion for girls around her age. What she gets out of her job the most is the apprehensions of being with her family

Lana and Lola aren't dating yet they are not in a rush to do so they spending all that time watching their older sisters dating life and only seeing two out of six of them actually working out and they don't enjoy watching the stress that it puts on their big brother

Lisa's Age range: Ten, Eleven, Twelve, Thirteen

Is 4 ft/4 in her B.W.H is still developing. She still the brilliant scientist she has always been her hair has grown a bit with plenty of burns mixed in, she still is sporting that green sweater of hers, that lisp of hers is finally gone. She still tries to be above human emotions with that ego and pride of hers still being her tipping point, but as age still having its effect she finding herself caring more and more about her apprentice and her interest in the opposite sex, but like the twins before her she is not in a rush to dive head first into dating

Lilly's age range: Nine, Ten, Eleven, Twelve

Is 4 ft/5 in her B.W.H is still developing. She has the same blond hair like Leni with a lovely heart shape style the only thing ruin her hairstyle is the weird hair ruffle like Lincoln no matter what she does it just keeps coming back, she has freckles like Luna Lynn and Lincoln, Her wardrobe with her hair down is a relaxed pink T-shirt with a black heart covering her right shoulder that is a size too big for her and an opposite matching pair of shorts that also is a size too big for her she wears a belt to keep them up.

When her hair is braided up and out of the way she is wearing a Gothic Lolita ballerina outfit for practice or training with Lincoln, she wears an outfit matching the type of dance she feels like doing for the day she loves dancing and when she's not dancing or practicing for a dance routine or training she studying the medical field aiming to be a worldwide Doctor.

She gets along with her family just right, but out of all of them she is closer to her big sister Leni and her big brother Lincoln for one reason as the third powerhouse they help ease the fears of her self the two can make her smile and laugh the most that don't mean Luan gets her they just get her more and like the two powerhouses before her she is also one of the most gentle of them in the house despite her normal threatening serious look on her face, she studies the medical field with Lisa their relationship in that study is Lisa is an all loving medical scientists Lilly is a medical madwoman who isn't scared to test the borderline between life and death

I'm going to be working on some short stories explaining the makeup of the main story, have fun I know will


End file.
